phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Lot of Pressure
" |image = Pressure.png |caption = |band = Orton Mahlson and Heinz Doofenshmirtz |album = |released = |performed = |genre = Pop, hip-hop |label = |runtime = 2:48 |band2 = |before = |after = |video = }} is a song featured in The Phineas and Ferb Effect sung by Orton Mahlson and Heinz Doofenshmirtz. In the song, Doof and Orton sing about the pressure they're under being aware of their future selves: Orton being the future creator and star of The Doctor Zone Files, and Doof being the future inventor of time travel. Lyrics Orton: They say I'm gonna have a big hit show With a legion of superfans I'd be an icon on the Martin television Sure, writing was my goal, but I'll be honest I was making backup plans Because they say, "Write what you know" But what I knew was the zoning commission And it should be nice to know That everything will work out fine And I'm gonna be a national treasure Apparently... But now there's all these expectations And I'll just... I'll have to realign That there's a future self of which I'll have to measure It's just a lot of pressure Doofenshmirtz: Yeah, yeah. Y'know, you think you've got it bad? Ya got nothin' on me, buddy! Listen. So, apparently, I'm gonna be the one who finally Figured out time travel That's a ton of scientific mysteries That I'll have to somehow unravel They'll call me "Professor Time" There'll be statues of me on every square So no matter where I go Oh, look! I'm already there! Is that what I look like from this angle? Hmmm. And it should be nice to know That everything will work out fine And I'm gonna be a national treasure But now there's all these expectations And I'll just have to realign That there's a future self of which I'll have to measure Oy vey! It's just a lot of pressure (rapping) Yo yo! And who knew we'd be essential? That we'd have so much potential? Orton: (also rapping) We could be so influential Our actions consequential Doofenshmirtz: We might even rip credentials I could tell you confidential- -ly, that you and me Might have the quality To achieve a high degree Of notoriety! Orton: And get our names on the marquee Of high society Doofenshmirtz: And I know now we seem like idiots Orton: But in the nitty-gritty, it's So fortunate we're witty It's gonna make us giddy (Doofenshmirtz: Yo! Yo!) When we're someday sitting pretty But we should be working steady Gettin' sweaty to get ready For a future that's un-head-y! Doofenshmirtz: Yeah, so don't take proposition To be in this position Orton: It takes courage Doofenshmirtz: Premonition Orton and Doofenshmirtz: (indistinct) condition Doofenshmirtz: So I'll make this one ambition Though the beat is slowing, I... Forgot where I was going with this. Orton: (whispers) "It's a lot of pressure." Doofenshmirtz: Oh, yeah! Orton and Doofenshmirtz: (singing) It's just a lot of pressure! Background information Songwriters *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Martin Olson *Dan Povenmire *Joshua Pruett BMI Work #29945302 References Category:Songs Category:Special episode songs Category:Songs sung by Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:P